


Sindorei Challenge 2019

by Tsuzima



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Humor, Killing, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, Romance, Temporary Character Death, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuzima/pseuds/Tsuzima
Summary: Подборка драбблов по челленджу "Sindorei Challenge 2019".Имеющийся визуал по упоминаемым персонажам:Файрил/Нинурат - https://imgur.com/a/l50LLTuАнаранд/Месамбр - https://imgur.com/a/Cs8APS5Белетэль - https://imgur.com/a/6mzW8Pk





	1. Portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Samael - Diamond drops  
> Иллюстрация от соавтора:  
> https://imgur.com/a/uRQsS5z

Чернокнижник, как и предполагал эльф крови, задерживался. Ничто не ново под луной. Пират, некоторое время подпиравший спиной каменную стену и рассматривавший вьющийся по ней плющ, уже успел пройтись вдоль по улице, пообщаться со знакомым стражником, стоявшим на карауле у арки, ведущей к Аметистовой Крепости, и вернуться на место, где они с Нинуратом договорились встретиться — ночнорожденного, конечно, там всё ещё не наблюдалось. Вздохнув, Файрил вернулся к цветочной лавке, что находилась по соседству. Криво пришпиленная к деревянному ставню записка с не менее кривыми каракулями возвещала, что торговка вернётся _"через 20 минут"_. Головорез саркастически хмыкнул — видимо, 20 минут у Эрит были примерно той же протяженности по времени, что и у сурамарца, которого он ждал уже куда как дольше, а мадам Примулы уже тогда не было на месте, равно как и её бессменного спутника — Корода.  
Воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, эльф подошёл к ларьку и подпрыгнул, цепляясь за край крыши и следующим по-кошачьи ловким движением взобравшись на оную. Устроившись поудобнее, Фай протёр о штаны купленное по пути сюда крупное красное яблоко и с удовольствием впился в него зубами. Разомлев под лучами тёплого летнего солнца, эльф крови позволил себе ненадолго прикрыть глаза, меланхолично пережёвывая откушенный кусок фрукта и наслаждаясь редким моментом покоя. Лёгкий ветерок шаловливой лапкой играл с выбившимися из длинной косы прядями светлых волос, вызывая невольную улыбку.  
— Уважаемый господин нашёл себе весьма интересное место для отдыха, — внезапно донеслось до ушей пирата, и он открыл глаза, с некоторым любопытством взирая на потревожившего его покой незнакомца.

_Определённо, ему везло на общество жителей прекрасного Сурамара._

— Не жалуюсь, — Файрил откусил ещё кусок яблока, благодушно поглядывая на ночнорожденного. От цепкого взгляда, которым он окинул стоявшего на мостовой сурамарца, не укрылся бледно переливающийся на пряжке дорогой мантии знак Кирин-Тора. Значит, маг. — Чем обязан, Ваше магичество?  
Шал'дорай, в свою очередь, рассматривал вальяжно сидящего на крыше цветочной лавки дальнего сородича. Тот был чертовски хорош собой: длинные светлые волосы, заплетённые в косу, что своим кончиком доставала бы ниже пояса, смуглая кожа, выдававшая в син'дорай того, кто много времени проводил под лучами солнца. В широком вороте рубашки виднелась часть искусной татуировки — насколько мог рассмотреть ночнорожденный, там была изображена змея. Лицо пирата чем-то неуловимо напоминало своими чертами и выражением большого кота — наглый, оценивающий прищур зелёных, как пламя Скверны, глаз, насмешливая ухмылка... разве что коты не носят бо́роды, в отличие от объекта внимания мага.  
Файрил приподнял бровь, глядя на откровенно изучающего его ночнорожденного, который, как будто спохватившись, обворожительно улыбнулся, рассыпаясь в объяснениях и перемежая их комплиментами. Файрил тихо хмыкнул. Что же, можно поиграть в пинг-понг словами, пока он ждёт чернокнижника.  
И последний не заставил себя долго ждать, как будто почувствовав, что партнёру докучает вниманием кто-то посторонний. Мужчина вышел из входа в Стоки и без того чем-то раздражённый, а уж когда увидел происходящее - разбойник справедливо забеспокоился, что чернокнижник сейчас задымится от бешенства.  
Метко кинув огрызок яблока в какой-то цветочный горшок, Фай ловко соскочил на землю, успев пресечь смертоубийство до его начала - правда, от кипящего праведным гневом чернокнижника ему едва не досталось стрелой хаоса, и только вовремя выполненное затыкание старым добрым методом спасло ситуацию. Маг за спиной пирата сначала цокнул языком — явно одобрительно, после чего ехидно фыркнул, обращаясь к Нинурату:  
— Так вот какие собрания посещает мой дражайший кузен _"как_вы_утомили_со_своим_кутежом_ты_хоть_имя_его\её_запомнил?"_... Ха-ха, заглядывай вечерком, расскажешь, как даётся дело изучения скверны с новыми союзниками — благо, скверны в глазах твоего друга достаточно для изучения, не правда ли?  
Кузен? Надо запомнить… Разъярившийся ночнорожденный возжелал крови дражайшего родича ещё больше, чем до вмешательства син’дорай, поэтому эльф решил, что следует прервать общение двоих шал’дорай и, железной хваткой сцапав сыпящего проклятиями чернокнижника за плечи, оттащил от ехидно хохочущего мага за первый попавшийся на глаза угол - и тут же сам становясь мишенью для брани Нинурата.  
— ...ненавижу тебя, сволочь! Как дома показываться теперь?!..  
— В моей компании, например, чтобы остальные локти от зависти сгрызли, — хмыкнул Файрил, ехидно оскалившись, и, не слушая дальнейших проклятий от задохнувшегося в возмущении ночнорожденного в свой адрес, потянул за собой шал'дорай в сторону лавки алхимика.


	2. Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Rammstein - Wut will nicht sterben.

Воин тяжело выдохнул, глядя на зеленовато-чёрное от вечных всполохов скверны небо с тяжёлыми, низко бегущими по нему облаками, и продолжил свой путь, стараясь держаться дороги, но остерегаясь идти по ней самой: одинокий путник — слишком лакомая добыча как для хищников, так и для демонов. Эльф скрипнул зубами от плохо сдерживаемой боли и ярости.  
Перед глазами до сих пор стояла картина разорённого поселения: руины домов, объятые пламенем скверны, истерзанные, изломанные куклы мёртвых тел, измазанные кровью либо же сгоревшие в огне… и ни единой живой души. И сверх этого — припечатавшая молотом новость о том, что второй отряд разбит — видимо, в попытке оборонять заставу.  
Легион забрал у него всех, кто был ему дорог, и теперь син’дорай жаждал отомстить. Именно поэтому он сейчас держал путь к Чёрному Храму. Если кто-то и может помочь ему, то только владыка Иллидан.

_Если только сам Ан сможет добраться до твердыни._

Отогнав не очень оптимистичные мысли, Анаранд кинул взгляд на вулкан, видневшийся вдалеке. Если верить картам - оттуда уже и до Чёрного Храма не так далеко будет… Ход мыслей мужчины нарушила сильно вздрогнувшая под ногами земля и яркая вспышка зелени справа — достаточно близко, чтобы воин, на всякий случай доставший из-за спины два тяжёлых двуручных меча, ускорил шаг, стремясь миновать опасную зону. Один он много не навоюет, лучше незаметно проскочить мимо видневшихся тёмных строений непонятного назначения — где сейчас то и дело мелькали вспышки пламени скверны.  
Внезапно грохнул взрыв, землю под ногами тряхнуло так, что эльф едва устоял на ногах, а неожиданно вынырнувшая из-за пригорка тройка ловцов скверны отправила все его планы пройти мимо тихо псу под хвост.  
Схватка была короткой и яростной: в син’дорай говорило желание отмщения, и эти демоны поплатились… хотя бы за то, что посмели на него напасть.  
Как из ниоткуда возникший рядом незнакомец заставил Ана дёрнуться, вскинув оружие. Болью отозвалась левая рука — какой-то из ловцов всё же его достал, несмотря на латы. Высокий ночной эльф чем-то был похож на Предателя: по телу, частично покрытому чешуёй, рассыпалась вязь татуировок, горящих огнём скверны, причудливо изогнутые рога венчали голову мужчины, а через повязку, закрывавшую глаза, также были заметны всполохи зелёного — Анаранд не сомневался, что дальнему сородичу это никак не мешает прекрасно видеть. Калдорай смерил взглядом и самого воина, и убитых демонов, хмыкнул и развернулся, намереваясь уйти. Эльф крови решил не упускать своего шанса.

— Эй, стой.

Ночной эльф притормозил, обернувшись к мужчине.

— Ты.. Ты же из соратников владыки Иллидана, верно? — продолжил Ан увереннее, но, заметив, что собеседник потянулся к оружию, покачал головой. — Я не ищу драки с тобой и тебе подобными, напротив — хочу стать таким же, как вы.

Полудемон смотрел на син’дорай сверху вниз — по его непроницаемому лицу было невозможно понять, о чём он думает и чего ждать в следующую секунду. Воин выдержал взгляд, не отводя глаз и непроизвольно сильнее стиснув рукояти мечей.  
Из-за холма вышло ещё несколько таких же полудемонов, явно гадавших, куда запропастился их товарищ. Перебросившись несколькими короткими фразами, иллидари наконец развернулись к ожидавшему эльфу крови, чувствовавшему себя не в своей тарелке под тяжёлыми взглядами отряда.  
\- Пошли. И без глупостей, — один из эльфов красноречиво качнул глефой, намекая, что в случае чего воину не сносить головы.  
Шагая в полукруге иллидари, син’дорай подумал, что сегодня начнётся его путь отмщения. За всех близких, чьи жизни унёс Легион.  
 _Анар'ала белорэ..._


	3. Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Stahlmann - Die Welt verbrennt

Тренировки, лекции, снова тренировки — и так несколько недель кряду. Ан с первых дней проникся нелюбовью к самоуверенному, высокомерному Варедису, что рассказывал им о природе демонов. Аландиен и Нетариель вызывали у него гораздо меньше раздражения и желания набить чванливую рожу и сбить спесь. Но мужчина проявлял благоразумие и не лез на рожон, впитывая необходимые для свершения его цели знания.  
Неделя за неделей.  
Ни с кем из других кандидатов в охотники на демонов воин не сошёлся в каком-то подобии дружбы и общения. Как-то за пределами спаррингов не о чем было разговаривать. У каждого была своя боль и своя причина находиться здесь.  
В один из дней всех кандидатов собрали во внутреннем дворе — визит владыки сулил перемены в течении времени последних недель.  
Холодно-насмешливое “Начинаем” вызвало лёгкую дрожь предвкушения. Пара фраз, обрисовывающих перспективы. Повисшая тишина.

_“Значит, так мы получим возможность отомстить?..”_

Жажда отмщения вновь сверкнула кровавым взором. Он не отступит, ни за что. Син’дорай, попытавшись успокоить колотящееся в бешеном ритме о клетку ребёр сердце, шагнул вперёд, вызвавшись первым добровольцем из своего набора кандидатов в охотники на демонов — он знал, что они далеко не первые и тем более не последние, ищущие мести и помощи в её утолении.

— Прекрасно. Зайди в круг призыва. — кивнул владыка и указал на широкий, вырезанный прямо на каменном полу круг, пульсирующий пламенем скверны.

Как только он оказался внутри этого непонятного узора, Иллидан произнёс заклинание. Руны вспыхнули ярче и воздух задрожал, как это происходило над обычным пламенем. Стало холоднее и Анаранд, одетый в лёгкий кожаный доспех, передёрнул плечами. Всё существо его сейчас буквально кричало об опасности, и он, повинуясь рефлексам, обнажил два одноручных меча и ожидал.  
Только вот появившееся существо превзошло все ожидания.  
Воин никогда не видел таких тварей, да и на лекциях Варедиса упоминаний не припомнил. Здоровенная зверюга, что сейчас стояла напротив него в круге призыва, возможно, когда-то была ловцом скверны — характерная спутавшаяся грива была только у них. Вот только ловцы были значительно мельче, чем почти трёхметровая тварь, что, поведя по сторонам крупной рогатой башкой, остановила на нём взгляд ядовито-зелёных буркал и, раззявив клыкастую пасть и раскрыв крылья, с утробным рыком атаковала замершего в шоке Анаранда.  
 _Вот повезло так повезло, чтоб его!_  
Стоять на месте было равносильно смерти — и син’дорай, поднырнув под вскинутой для удара когтистой длинной лапой, прокатился под тварью, успев полоснуть по сухожилиям задней лапы демона и откатиться в сторону, к краю круга, уворачиваясь от удара тяжёлым хвостом и вскакивая на ноги. Взревевшая от боли тварь вновь совершила рывок к мужчине, стремясь атаковать пастью, снова заставляя проявить чудеса акробатики. Взвившись в высоком прыжке, воин приземлился буквально на голову ловца, не удержав равновесия и всадив махом оба меча с обеих сторон где-то в области лопаток в попытке не слететь сразу под ноги разъярённого демона. В следующую секунду он чуть не оглох от воя демонической собаки, взвившейся на дыбы и попытавшейся достать своего проворного соперника чудовищными когтями, которые чудом не пропороли бок Ана, лишь слегка задев плечо, вспыхнувшее болью.  
 _В следующую попытку твари достать син’дорай его удача может закончиться…_  
Воин, стиснув зубы, ещё раз ударил мечом, что был в правой руке, метя туда, где, по его прикидкам, было сердце ловца. И видимо Солнце сегодня благоволило ему — удар оказался удачным.  
Мечущаяся по кругу призыва и пытающаяся достать противника со своего загривка псина тяжело рухнула на камни, по инерции проехав на боку ещё немного, хрипя и подёргивая хвостом. С противным чмокающим звуком вогнанный в глаз меч, возможно, был уже лишним, но Анаранд желал действовать наверняка.  
Воин поднялся на ноги, тяжело дыша, и взглянул на Иллидана. Вряд ли это конец ритуала — не может всё быть так просто.  
И подошедший владыка подтвердил его догадки, вырвав из груди поверженного демона сердце и протянув его Ану.

— Ешь.

На ощупь.. омерзительно. Липкое, жгущее руки, сочащееся кровью и скорее всего не совсем пригодное для того, чтобы его есть. Переборов отвращение, син’дорай решительно откусил кусок жёсткого мяса. Язык и нёбо обожгло горечью скверны, которой было пропитана плоть демона. Желудок подпрыгнул к горлу, эльф, с трудом подавив рвотный позыв и желание выплюнуть эту мерзость, заставил себя прожевать и проглотить мясо.  
 _Омерзительно._  
Однако после этого владыка потребовал выпить крови демона, которая, как выяснилось, жгла горло похуже самогона зелёных коротышек. Горло и желудок сжал спазм, и мужчина стиснул кулаки, не давая организму избавиться от этого яда.  
Прочитанное Иллиданом заклинание исторгло из сфер пламени, витающих вокруг него, молнии, впившиеся в кожу Анаранда, которые заставили его взвыть от боли. Даже когда демон задел его, так больно не было.  
В воздухе перед Предателем загорались руны произносимого заклинания, которое ощущалось как раскалённые гвозди, что пронзали голову насквозь. Из глубин сознания же, как чувствовал Ан, поднималась чья-то могучая, сильная воля, грозящая полностью подчинить его собственную.  
Зелёные искры окружили воина мерцающим вихрем, растворяя окружающую реальность. На какую-то секунду стало совсем темно, а когда син’дорай снова обрёл возможность соображать и осознавать, перед ним вновь было разорённое поселение. В душе колыхнулась боль.

“ _ **Как сладко…**_ ” — шёпот из глубины сознания Анаранд сначала не услышал.

Спасать кого-то было уже поздно, но вот тварь, такую же, как он убил в круге призыва, он явно сможет проучить. Он не знал, была ли тварь во время атаки, которую он не застал, но ярость, поднявшаяся багровой волной в груди, заставила его отмести эту мысль и атаковать уходящую прочь из селения демоническую собаку.

“ ** _Сколько ярости…_** ”

На стороне воина была внезапность — демон не ожидал атаки, и бой не занял много времени. Мужчина замер, тяжело дыша, оглядываясь вокруг и пытаясь понять, что он делает снова в своём кошмаре. Уже ничего не исправить и никого не вернуть. Боль колыхнулась в груди.

“ _ **Месть сладка, не правда ли?.. Столько боли… Сытная трапеза..**_ ”

Эльф вздрогнул, оглядываясь. Галлюцинации?..  
Гулкое урчание, отдалённо напоминавшее смех, прокатилось по сознанию.

“ ** _Я поглощу твою душу, самонадеянный червь. Ты в моей власти..._** ”

Горящее селение пошло маревом и Ан обнаружил себя посреди каких-то скал, в лёгкой кожаной одежде, что была на нём во время начала ритуала - и без оружия. И напротив него торжествующе скалился демон, вновь живой.

— Всё чудесатее и чудесатее, — пробормотал под нос несколько обескураженный Анаранд.

“ _ **Ты погибнешь в собственных снах. Какая ирония… А мне достанутся твоя душа и тело. Как щедро с твоей стороны…**_ ”

И тварь атаковала.  
Уворачиваясь от ударов, воин лихорадочно соображал, как ему действительно не погибнуть в бою и одолеть своего демона — теперь стало окончательно очевидно, кто с ним говорил. И острый выступ среди скал, попавшийся ему на глаза, определённо был подарком судьбы.  
Уклоняясь от атак, син’дорай в какой-то момент остановился, как будто бы выдохшись, спиной к игле уступа. Утратившая бдительность тварь торжествующе рявкнула, кинувшись на лёгкую, как ей казалось, добычу. Ан стремительно рванулся в сторону, ощутив горящую боль на спине — взмах длинной когтистой лапы его всё же достал, но попытавшаяся на ходу изменить направление движения псина со всей дури врезалась боком в скалу. По ушам ударило хриплым, разочарованным воем.

— Самоуверенный говнюк, не празднуй победу раньше, чем одержишь её, — сплюнул в сторону воин.

Повинуясь наитию, он при помощи острого камня распорол грудь ловца и, вырезав смердящее и жгущее руки сердце, кривясь от отвращения, сожрал его, ощущая, что с этим переходит к нему сила демона. Эльфа сильно замутило и сознание выключилось.  
Дальнейший сон ещё больше напоминал кошмар: демон показывал эльфу множество захваченных Легионом миров, звал присоединиться к ним в обмен на небывалую силу. Это перемежалось попытками снова убить Анаранда в его же сознании — безуспешными и по итогу дающими син’дорай больше силы демона, позволяющей легче одолевать его.  
Видения, подсовываемые ловцом, как будто проверяли на крепость его рассудок, пытаясь сломить волю, и не было им конца.  
Стиснув голову, воин, снова захлёстываемый багровой волной ярости и гнева, прорычал:

— Нет, тварь, пока есть кому вам противостоять — есть шанс вас победить! Не будет вам пощады!

Ярость сменилась сильнейшей болью, от которой сознание вновь выключилось, даруя покой. Ан прошёл через кошмар, но расслабляться было рано, ему предстояло следующее испытание.


	4. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Skillet - Monster

Темно. Только жёлтоватые искры кружатся в одним им ведомом танце.

“ _Я всё ещё сплю?.._ ”

Головная боль мешает сосредоточиться, попытки уловить систематику движения этих звёздочек терпят крах. Демон молчит. Пока что. Ан открыл глаза.  
Ничего не изменилось.

“ _Какого чёрта?_ ”

Попытка поднять руку окончилась неудачей — она была зафиксирована ремнями. Эльф дёрнул посильнее. Вновь провал — ремни были крепкими.  
Раздались цокающие удаляющиеся шаги, и одновременно с этим неторопливо передвигающиеся искры вдруг замельтешили быстрее — особенно большое их скопление скользнуло за ярким пятном силуэта куда-то вдаль, заставив син’дорай приподнять голову привычным движением в желании увидеть, куда они уходят.  
На некоторое время воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом тренирующихся новичков во дворе. Анаранд путём попыток пошевелить конечностями понял, что накрепко привязан к некоей деревянной поверхности. Лежать было на редкость неудобно — как будто из лопаток выросла дополнительная пара рук, также крепко зафиксированных.

_Он что, подопытная крыса?!_

Охотник сильно рванулся, ощущая подступающий ужас перед неизвестностью — ослепший, привязанный, он чувствовал себя беспомощным и обманутым. Ремни затрещали, но выдержали. Отзываясь на эмоции хозяина, сильно хлестнул по ногам и столу гибкий, тяжёлый хвост, а из горла вырвался хриплый рык.

“ ** _Как кутёнок… Такой же слабый и слепой..._** ” — насмешливо шепнуло в сознании.

_Видимо, сам эльф становится демоном.  
_  
До чуткого слуха донеслись шаги, искры вновь закружились, как будто в панике разбегаясь от яркого силуэта, заставившего Ана повернуть голову в ту сторону.

— Очнулся. Хорошо. — Звуки голоса незнакомой эльфийки на некоторое время заставили ужас разжать ледяные когти и отступить.

— Где я?

— В кельях. — После паузы, не дожидаясь вопроса новообращённого охотника, женщина пояснила: — Пока ты был без сознания, ты чуть не разнёс половину казарм — видимо, твой новый “друг” был очень непокорен. Поэтому пришлось тебя изолировать от остальных и привязать.

Помолчав, син’дорай озвучил терзавший его вопрос:

— Глаза… Я.. не вижу.

Собеседница покачала головой, вновь вызвав движением искр:

— О, нет. Я тоже сначала была в этом уверена. Твой разум пока ещё не привык к новому качеству твоего зрения. Позже ты будешь видеть всё по-прежнему — и даже лучше, чем было. — После короткой паузы, коллега с оттенком лёгкой зависти добавила: — У тебя даже глаза целы. Редкость.

Анаранд выдохнул. Спокойные объяснения притушили первоначальную панику и отголоски ярости.  
Ремни на руках и ногах по одному стали слабеть — эльфийка отвязывала его от поверхности, на которой он лежал. Сев, охотник потёр затёкшие конечности и потянулся.

— Ну! Осторожнее! Тут маловато места для полётов! — хмыкнула женщина. — Пошли.

— Куда? — Изумлённо изучавший новообретённые конечности син’дорай перевёл взгляд на собеседницу. Видимо, поглощённый демон и вправду был силён, раз по итогу “наградил” вдобавок к своему “приятному” обществу в голове ещё и такой атрибутикой.

_Семья и друг посчитали бы его сейчас чудовищем. Но он пошёл на это ради того, чтобы ни один из них не был неотмщённым._

— Печати. Ты же хочешь, чтобы демон подчинялся тебе, а не ты — ему, верно? — прозвучало в ответ.

Кивнув, эльф поднялся на ноги и последовал за эльфийкой, безошибочно угадывая, где заканчивается стена и начинается дверной проём, ощущая, где идёт каменная кладка. Очень странно и непривычно, но ему оставалось только поверить словам своей провожатой — со временем он привыкнет и адаптируется. Предстояло ещё многому учиться — и в ближайшее время его ждал первый урок.


	5. Weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Lord Of The Lost - Kill It With Fire

Когда его предупредили, что будет больно, Ан не придал этому значения — за последние дни он уже привык к этому ощущению.  
Зря.  
Бесновался в голове демон, вопя о том, что его пытаются убить, сам охотник рычал и отчаянно ругался, царапая стол и колотя хвостом, явно доставляя неудобства татуировщику и удерживавшим новообращённого его коллегам. Фиксирующие положение мужчины ремни врезались в конечности, не добавляя приятных ощущений.

" _ **Нет! Не смей, червь!**_ " — Анаранд чувствовал страх сидящей в голове твари.

Истеричные вопли ловца становились как будто тем тише, чем дольше работал татуировщик. Под конец процесса син'дорай прекратил вырываться, только вздрагивая и дёргая хвостом каждый раз, как игла вонзалась в кожу.  
 _Когда же это закончится?.._  
Как будто отвечая на его вопрос, сталь последний раз пронзила болью плоть и это испытание закончилось. Ремни ослабли, отпуская эльфа из своей хватки. Не без усилия встав, он посмотрел на окружавших его коллег. Их ауры как будто стали более тусклыми.  
Мужчина потёр переносицу и выдохнул, криво усмехнувшись:

— Надеюсь, целебное иглоукалывание поможет общему делу…

Его провожатая хмыкнула:

— Ну, раз есть силы шутить — не всё так плохо. Пошли, первый этап пройден, тебе нужен отдых.

Не менее суток охотник отлёживался в келье, свернувшись в клубок на ложе из грубой ткани и укутавшись крыльями в подобие кокона. Откуда-то он знал, как управляться что с крыльями, что с хвостом. Наверное, перенял эти знания от "соседа", который после нанесения татуировок притих и никак не проявлял себя.  
Анаранд, пользуясь моментом относительного покоя, изучал собственное тело, больше пока полагаясь на осязание — в компенсацию к отсутствию зрения — в привычном понимании этого слова — остальные органы чувств обострились. Пальцы неспешно скользили по коже, что сейчас стала жёсткой и местами покрытой чешуёй. Рога… да, выяснилось, что после Ритуала Связывания он обзавёлся и таким "аксессуаром".. судя по ощущениям, они напоминали бараньи. Лежать на боку из-за их специфической формы было невозможно, приходилось каждый раз устраиваться поудобнее, пытаясь приспособиться.  
 _Милосердное Солнце, в какое же он чудовище превратился… Хотя какое это имело значение, он же не на показ Луносветской моды собирается._  
Надо отдохнуть, скоро уже их будут учить дальше, потребуются силы.  
Забывшегося в тревожном полусне син’дорай разбудило ощущение неясной тревоги. Что-то было не так.  
 _Опасность._  
До слуха донеслись тихие шаги босых ног по камню, которые приближались к нему.  
 _Незваный гость._  
Охотник развернулся вовремя, чтобы увидеть неяркую ауру, которая была слишком близко.  
Вовремя вскинутая рука перехватила чужое запястье.  
 _Ощущение стали. Его только что хотели убить._  
Резко вывернув руку с ножом до хруста костей, Ан, игнорируя вскрик неудавшегося убийцы и сев на кровати, дёрнул эльфа на себя, с размаху впечатывая кулак в его нижнюю челюсть. Вновь хруст — и нападавший рухнул на пол. При сломанной шее не спасёт даже отменная регенерация, которая была у всех иллидари.  
Видимо, этот конкретный новообращённый сошёл с ума. Или поддался на посулы демона — теперь уже не узнать. Кажется, Анаранд начинал понимать, что имел в виду владыка, когда говорил, что выживет в лучшем случае один из пяти...  
Тренировки, тренировки, много тренировок. Полоса препятствий, схватки с призванными демонами… Наставники учили, как управлять энергией Скверны, пуская её в дело.  
 _Быть сильнее, быстрее, выносливее._  
Помимо прочего, иллидари проводили спарринги и между собой — разумеется, под контролем наставников, в магических кругах, внутри которых оружие окутывала аура, благодаря чему сражавшиеся не получали ничего серьёзнее синяков и ушибов.  
Несколько раз син’дорай видел, как неудача заставляла эльфов срываться, призывая демоническую силу и, если наставник не вмешивался, дело могло закончиться гибелью одного из тренирующихся — проигрывать некоторым казалось обидным.  
 _Проигрыш ли, победа ли — в горниле испытаний они становились сильнее, лучше._  
Они были оружием владыки Иллидана, и в нужный момент они должны быть готовы.


	6. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Lacrimas Profundere - My Release In Pain

Уставшие, измотанные охотники собрались на нижней палубе захваченного корабля в Мардуме. Кайн Ярость Солнца с ещё одним эльфом — Анаранд не обратил внимание, кто из коллег оказывал помощь — открыл при помощи саргеритового ключа портал обратно в Чёрный Храм, к владыке Иллидану.  
Вот только глазам прошедших сквозь него эльфов предстала крайне неутешительная картина: владыка потерпел поражение от прорвавших оборону смертных, не без помощи Стражницы и её коллег, которые заключили его в кристаллическую стазис-камеру и явно собирались куда-то её перемещать. И, равно как и их союзники, никак не ожидали внезапно прибывших из портала охотников на демонов.  
Первый — и единственный — удар на себя приняли Стражи. Дальше уже опомнилась Майев, активировавшая стазис-заклинание. Кинув взгляд в сторону стоявших в стороне воинов, которые явно были вымотаны битвой с Иллиданом, Ан неожиданно увидел среди них знакомое лицо.

_“Месамбр!? Жив! Но как?..”_

Порыв рвануться к другу гасило заклинание, не дававшее и шанса двинуться. Анаранду в эту секунду даже было всё равно на то, что сам маг бы ему всадил фростболт в грудь — таких, как они, считают чудовищами, подлежащими уничтожению.  
Острое сожаление, что он узнал о том, что Месамбр жив, только сейчас. Что они встретились в таких обстоятельствах. Мазнувший по охотникам взгляд мага выражал ненависть — он явно с удовольствием бы убил каждого из них. Эльфа накрыло отчаянием — так близко.. и так далеко! И нет никакого шанса поговорить.

_“Если только нас освободят, Ми, мы обязательно поговорим! Чего бы мне это не стоило…”_

Дальнейшую возможность к наблюдению и размышлениям прервала Стражница, заключившая их в стазис-камеры, как и владыку.

_< спустя годы>_

...Быть выпущенным Стражами со словами, что “нам нужны охотники на демонов” — это, пожалуй, не самое плохое начало очередного дня.

“ ** _Кажется, ваши тюремщицы решили, что враг моего врага - мой друг. Ха-ха!_** ” — басовито хохотнул в голове демон.

Досадливо оскаливший клыки син’дорай разбил кристаллы стазис-камер поблизости, выпуская соратников, и, поудобнее перехватив мечи, длинным прыжком перенёсся в соседний зал.  
Демоны. Много демонов. Похоже, у них крайне много работы — и много еды. Оскал, появившийся на лице мужчины, не предвещал демоническим тварям ничего хорошего.

“ _ **Я голоден, мне нужны силы… А тебе явно потребуется моя помощь… Накорми меня!**_ ”, — голодно прорычал ловец.

Желание убивать демонов сейчас совпадало, поэтому Ан не стал ему препятствовать.  
Путь наверх из каземат был долгим. Легион вернулся. Вдобавок к этому, растяпы-Стражи прошляпили похищение стазис-камеры с владыкой, и где его было искать теперь — неизвестно. Ан раздражённо подёргивал хвостом, кривя губы в злобном оскале. Не успели ещё покинуть тюрьму, а новостей уже насыпало как из рога изобилия.  
Единственное, что как-то гасило раздражение мужчины — что у него теперь будет шанс поговорить с другом и всё ему объяснить.  
По выходу на открытое пространство — о, как давно это было в последний раз! — напротив вышедшей охотничьей братии внезапно появился маг, представившийся Кадгаром, который подтвердил информацию о нападении Легиона и — ха! — достаточно вежливо попросил оказать содействие в спасении мира. У Анаранда аж челюсть свело от переизбытка пафоса, тогда как оставшийся за старшего во главе всей их братии охотник вполне спокойно выслушал и кивнул.  
С другой стороны, они были созданы для борьбы с демонами. Пора приступать к выполнению своих непосредственных задач.  
После того как охотники обустроили базу на “Молоте Скверны”, что был в Мардуме, син’дорай вернулся обратно в Даларан. Если Ми где-то и начинать искать, то следует начать поиски с Города магов.  
Гораздо быстрее, однако, Ан нашёл Кейлека — их общего друга с юношеских лет, с которым они совершали безумные выходки во времена студенчества, во время которых и подружились — насколько вообще можно подружиться с драконом. С ним он встретился в Аметистовой Цитадели. Правда, с момента последней встречи дракон стал одним из Совета Шести, поэтому эльф был вынужден дожидаться, когда тот освободится и они смогут поговорить.  
Друзья крепко обнялись и окинули друг друга беглыми взглядами.

— Мне казалось, что ты уже большой мальчик и расти тебе остаётся только вширь, но ты смог меня удивить, — фыркнул синий дракон.

— С учётом того, что на моём чердаке поселился ещё один жилец, пришлось делать надстройку, — отшутился Анаранд. — Чертовски рад встретить лояльно настроенного.. дракона. Остальные явно не рады таких монстров рядом с собой видеть. Не осуждаю их за это, зрелище то ещё. Дружище, скажи, а.. где я сейчас могу найти Месамбра? Я бы очень хотел с ним.. поговорить.. — Ан заметил изменившееся лицо приятеля и насторожился. — Я что-то не то сказал?..

Кейлек потянул его в переплетение переулков к какой-то незаметной таверне:

— Пойдём. Боюсь, у меня есть не очень приятная информация…

Старинный друг не обманул: информация была не просто неприятной, а отвратительной. Повторно выбившей землю из-под ног — когда он считал, что больше ничего не сможет этого сделать.  
Несколько лет назад, во время нордскольской кампании, Месамбр погиб, удерживая открытым портал для отступления войск, когда они были атакованы сильно превосходящими силами врага. К сожалению, в этот раз шанса, что он выжил, не было.  
Анаранд сидел за столиком, где они с синим драконом устроились для разговора, и молча переваривал полученную информацию, уставившись в какую-то одному ему видимую точку и стиснув стакан с алкоголем.

_"Значит, не доведётся нам с тобой увидеться.. поговорить… То, что оказалось не под силу Легиону, сделала обычная нежить!.."_

Последняя его надежда сгинула в ледяных пустошах Нордскола, разбилась в снежную пыль.  
Демоны побери, да как же так-то! Син'дорай сжал кулаки и закрыл глаза, опустив голову. Ярко, в рваном ритме пульсировали печати в такт сердцебиению. Жалобно хрупнул попавшийся под руку стакан, стекло глубоко впилось в ладонь и ранки тут же обожгло алкоголем, но охотник не обратил на это никакого внимания — по сравнению с той новостью, которую сообщил ему Кейлек, это был не стоящий его внимания пустяк.

" _ **О, ты решил меня покормить… это так щедро с твоей стороны… Так вкусно…**_ " — раздалось в голове довольное урчание.

" _Молчать, падаль!_ " — припечатал обнаглевшую тварь Анаранд. Пусть знает своё место!

Охотник поднял голову, взглянув на молча поглядывающего на него дракона.

— Спасибо… — губы эльфа скривившись в полуоскале. — Мне действительно стоило узнать эту информацию. Спасибо за прямоту. — Мужчина поднялся из-за стола. — Пойду… прогуляюсь.

Приятель не стал останавливать ссутулившегося, резко как будто постаревшего на пару сотен лет Ана, укутавшегося в крылья на манер плаща и шагнувшего в опустившиеся на город сумерки.  
Некоторую боль необходимо пережить самому.


	7. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Malukah - Reignite (Mass Effect Shepard Tribute Song)
> 
> Таймлайн - начало Легиона.

Отдав Налтанису аккуратно перевязанные между собой свитки с заклинаниями для усиления доспехов и получив за них обещанную плату, рыжий син’дорай сделал шаг в сторону, завязывая заплечную сумку. Он пребывал во вполне благодушном настроении — оплата была щедрой, да и чаротворец не цеплялся к тому, что исполнителем заказа был полудемон, что делало работу с ним гораздо приятнее.  
За спиной звякнул колокольчик на двери, возвещая о новом посетителе, до которого охотнику, впрочем, не было никакого дела. Направившийся к выходу Ан краем уха услышал женский голос, но вопроса, адресованного мастеру Налтанису, он не услышал — сбоку в него кто-то врезался, и Анаранд опустил глаза, глянув на нарушителя личного пространства.  
Снизу вверх на него с любопытством смотрел зелёными глазищами эльфёнок, который напомнил охотнику на демонов одного из младших братьев — рыжие, уходящие в красноту короткие взъерошенные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по лицу и шее веснушки и широкая обезоруживающая улыбка. В груди у мужчины ёкнуло и бывший воин улыбнулся ребёнку в ответ, на несколько секунд позволив себе помечтать, что его братья вместе с мамой не погибли тогда в всепожирающем огне скверны.

_…Ан помнил все те вечерние сборы всей семьёй за ужином на террасе их дома в лесах Вечной Песни…  
…Все тренировки с братьями, серьёзно отнесясь к их просьбам научить “драться так же взаправду, как взрослые!”…  
…Все совместные прогулки обеих семей — самого Анаранда и его друга, Месамбра, который жил по соседству — на берег неподалёку проходящей реки, где матери, как правило, оставались сидеть на разложенных на траве покрывалах, тихо беседуя о чём-то своём, а молодые эльфы всей дружной оравой плескались в прозрачной прохладной воде, дурачась и играя…  
…Помнил их улыбки и смех…  
…Помнил вечерние посиделки после учёбы в гостиной, где он сам в порывах вдохновения уходил от сюжета книг сказок и с каким восторгом заглядывали ему в лицо братишки..._

Из воспоминаний его выдернуло шипение мамаши эльфёнка, дёрнувшей его за руку от охотника:

— Айриль! Отойди от этого чудовища!

Ан вскинул голову, наградив женщину тяжёлым взглядом, и проронил, кривя губы в злой улыбке:

— Мадам, конечно же, предпочла бы _других_ чудовищ, наподобие тех, что мы пустили в своё сознание, чтобы они не пожрали _**ваше**_? Или _**его**_? — кивок в сторону ребёнка.

Эльфийка, явно не ожидавшая ответа, дёрнулась, подняв взгляд на син’дорай и встретившись со взглядом полыхающих пламенем скверны глаз мужчины.  
На короткую секунду Ан с неуловимо щемящим чувством подумал, что, возможно, сможет ещё когда-нибудь ощутить это чувство семейной близости с кем-то, но быстро отогнал эту мысль, видя этот полный неприязни взгляд и снова вспомнив, ради чего он пожертвовал всем. И перспективой умереть в своей кровати в окружении семьи — тоже. Теперь его семья — такие же, как и он, мстители, полудемоны. И все они точно знали, на что шли.  
На этой мысли Ан расправил плечи и вышел из лавки, растворившись в шумном городском движении.


	8. Kiss/love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Kiss - I Was Made For Lovin' You

Сумерки стремительно — как это всегда бывает в тропиках — сгущались над городом, даруя долгожданную прохладу после знойного дня. Зажигались по улицам золотые цветы факелов и жаровен. Ушли в казармы солдаты Орды, проводившие на пристани значительную часть дня, а стоявшие чуть дальше, у портала на Тёмные берега, стражники явно больше ждали смены, чем наблюдали за окрестностями. Ожидающему в тени разбойнику всё это было на руку.  
Накануне он случайно узнал о том, что Нинурат по приказу вышестоящего начальства отправляется на Тёмные берега с важным заданием, но сам он ни словом не обмолвился об этом — и косвенно был прав, это головореза никак не касалось.  
 _Ну, почти никак. За исключением исполнителя задания._  
Зная, насколько опасно сейчас на территории Альянса, пират справедливо опасался за шал'дорай и решил пересечься с ним прежде, чем чернокнижник уйдёт на Тёмные берега.  
До чуткого слуха донеслись торопливые шаги со стороны лестницы.  
 _Наконец-то._  
Син’дорай подобрался, готовясь, и, едва ночнорожденный поравнялся с углом, где ждал головорез, как тот стремительным броском схватил чернокнижника за грудки и втянул в густую тень, притискивая к стене, за день нагревшейся под палящим солнцем. Судя по гневно блеснувшей аркане в глазах, Нинурат явно хотел что-то сказать, но Файрил не дал ему такой возможности, властным поцелуем впившись в губы шал'дорай, прикусывая их и бесцеремонно проникая языком в чужой рот.

_"Почему ты молчал? Ты знаешь, как там опасно."_

Не обращая внимания на тонкие пальцы, вцепившиеся в его руки, разбойник усилил напор, более настойчиво переплетая языки в причудливом танце, жадно вдыхая чужое дыхание и делясь своим. Костяшки пальцев, сжимавших ткань мантии, побелели от напряжения.

_"Ты знаешь, что я боюсь тебя потерять. Слишком неспокойные времена..."_

Кровь гулко стучит в висках, урывками вдыхаемого воздуха явно недостаточно, лёгкие начинает жечь от его нехватки. Скулы сводит от интенсивности жадных, порывистых движений.

_"Так почему же?.."_

Заставив себя чуть отстраниться от чернокнижника, разбойник, пристально глядя в фиолетовую дымку глаз напротив, выдохнул почти в губы ночнорожденного:

— Удачи.

И, улыбнувшись уголками рта, пират одним движением разгладил мантию и шагнул назад, скрываясь в тенях, где, наблюдая как дотронувшийся до губ шал'дорай направился к порталу, одними губами шепнул ему вслед:

— Возвращайся живым...


	9. Dream / Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Lord Of The Lost - My Deepest Fear

Последние несколько дней были крайне утомительными — дальняя экспедиция наконец завершилась и разбойник был бесконечно этому рад, снова оказавшись в столице — пусть и не родной Луносвет, но с Дазар’Алором он за последние месяцы успел сродниться, хотя до статуса “второй дом” город не дотягивал.  
Головорез был счастлив возможности ополоснуться, перевязать лёгкие раны и нормально поесть. Альянс знатно успел потрепать нервы на этом, казалось бы, богами забытом острове, где внезапно оказались богатые залежи азерита, и Фай не раз ощущал холодное дыхание костяной леди с косой, но Фортуна была к нему милостива — ранения были совсем лёгкие.  
Соседняя комната ещё закрыта — Нинурат ещё не вернулся. Значит, можно было пока пойти отдохнуть.  
Как же, чёрт побери, приятно наконец спать на нормальной кровати, а не свернувшись клубочком на собственном плаще у костра или на корабле. Син’дорай вытянулся во весь рост на достаточно жёсткой кровати и выдохнул, почти мгновенно проваливаясь в сон.

****

***

В нос ударяет запах пороха, огня и крови, а сам пират сдерживает натиск противников, не подпуская их к чернокнижнику, который открывает клетки в комнатушке позади него, освобождая запертых в оных гоблинов-инженеров. Мышцы гудят от напряжения, штанина на бедре набрякла кровью, как и многочисленные поверхностные раны на корпусе и руках — но перевязать было некому и некогда. Придётся потерпеть до момента, как они доберутся до земли.  
Но вот головорез видит стрелу хаоса, ударившую одного из наседавших врагов в грудь. Добить оставшихся вдвоём было уже проще.

— Пора отсюда выбираться, это корыто сейчас рухнет!

Нога адски болит при каждом шаге, но перспектива остаться на вот-вот могущем взорваться дирижабле не прельщает, поэтому до верхней палубы мужчины добираются быстро.

_**Щёлк.  
На костях — единица.** _

Пол под ногами вздрагивает и вздыбливается, как норовистый жеребец, швыряя обоих диверсантов к борту. Секунда — и они висят на высоте чёрт знает скольки метров над землёй. Мышцы скулят от напряжения — висящий на одной руке, чудом успевший зацепиться за какой-то выступ в ограждении разбойник второй рукой крепко вцепился в запястье шал’дорай. Цеппелин вздрагивает в агонии, не упрощая попыток мужчин выбраться.  
 _Как всё неудачно складывается…_  
Нинурат вцепляется в держащую его руку второй рукой.  
Чёртова кожа перчатки скользкая от крови — что самого эльфа, что чужой — и это только усугубляет всю ситуацию.  
Файрил отчаянно, на пределе возможностей, пытается подтянуть чернокнижника выше, чтобы он смог выбраться на палубу и подарить им обоим шанс на спасение.

**_Щёлк.  
Снова единица._ **

Ещё один взрыв в недрах корабля. Воздушное судно сильно вздрагивает и кренится. Попытка подтянуть шал’дорай проваливается.  
Пират чувствует, как скользят чужие пальцы по руке в попытке удержаться.

**_Щёлк.  
Единица…_ **

Аркана встречается со скверной.

_В этот раз Фортуна отвернулась от них._

Взрыв.

****

***

Резко севший на кровати син’дорай не сразу понимает, что это был сон. Он чувствует эту гудящую боль в мышцах, всё ещё ощущает эту боль в ноге.  
 _И это проклятое ощущение выскальзывающих из хватки чужих пальцев._  
Пират встает с кровати и на подгибающихся ногах доходит до раковины. Умывание холодной водой, однако, не очень помогает вернуть чувство реальности.  
Судя по темноте за окном — ещё ночь. Но заснуть уже не получится.  
Побродив из угла в угол, Файрил шёпотом ругается себе под нос и выходит в коридор. Под щелью двери соседней комнаты горит неяркий свет — кажется, кто-то опять сидит за своими книжками допоздна.  
Стукнув костяшками пальцев по двери, син’дорай слышит доносящиеся изнутри привычные звуки: тихое недовольное ворчание, скрипнувший стул, когда чернокнижник встает из-за стола и шаги, направляющиеся к двери.

— Что тебе не спится в глу… — начал было Нинурат, но осунувшееся, невесёлое лицо пирата, шагнувшего в комнату, заставляет его прерваться на середине фразы и закрыть за ночным гостем дверь. — Эй. Что-то случилось?..

Головорез несколько секунд смотрит на шал’дорай, после чего молча крепко стискивает его в объятиях.

_“Я всегда буду рядом.”_


	10. Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Hi-Finesse - Destructo
> 
> Иллюстрация к тексту от Li Hel:  
> https://imgur.com/a/erBgaPe

Бывают дни, когда всё идёт не так и тщательно разработанные планы катятся под откос.  
 _Прямо как сегодня._  
Наступление провалилось к чёртовой матери и отряд был вынужден отступать к заготовленным позициям. Окинув быстрым взглядом поле брани, охотник на демонов понял, что состав не полон. Но они же никого не успели потерять в погибших, только раненые — которых прикрывает непострадавшая часть отряда.  
Где Месамбр, демоны его побери!?  
У ближайшего бойца удалось узнать, что рыцарь смерти добровольно вызвался прикрывать фланг отступающего отряда, отвлекая на себя внимание.  
Прикрывать отступление… Ан закатил глаза и мысленно выругался.  
В голове син’дорай промелькнула мысль, что разок уже его латный приятель так прикрыл отступление отряда много лет назад и благодаря которому перешёл в своё нынешнее качество немёртвого.  
Ну уж нет, ещё раз этот длинноухий засранец от него так кардинально не улизнёт!  
Кажется, Анаранда даже попытались остановить — дескать, не нужны лишние потери. Идите к демону! Не будет потерь!

“ _ **Какая самоуверенность…**_ ” — привычно подколол мужчину ловец. — “ ** _Наверняка спасать уже некого, ха._** ”

“ _Молчать!_ ” — мысленно рыкнул на демона в своей голове охотник, широкими прыжками сокращая расстояние до точки, где, предположительно, остался Ми.

Низкий гортанный рык разорвал воздух.  
 _Он знает, кто умеет так рычать._

“ ** _О, кажется времяпрепровождение обещает быть интересным,_** ” — немного оживилась тварь.

Следующий длинный прыжок, вынесший его на открытое пространство, где сейчас должна была начаться драка, Ан совершил уже в облике боевой метаморфозы.  
Ему хватило пары секунд, чтобы оценить ситуацию.  
На земле валялось несколько убитых демонов, а вот главная головная боль была жива, невредима и готовилась испортить окружающим жизнь — и не-жизнь тоже.  
Тварь — если быть точным, такой же ловец, как тот, которого поглотил в своё время эльф, — готовившаяся атаковать отшвырнутого к скале и нашаривавшего выбитый из рук меч рыцаря смерти, от появления ещё одного демона на поле боя чуть присела на задние лапы, сердито рявкнув — у неё отбирали её еду и игрушку, которую сейчас заслонял чужак.  
Припав на руки, син’дорай злобно рыкнул, недвусмысленно угрожая, и в следующую секунду атаковал врага.

Два демона остервенело рвали друг друга когтями и зубами, вспарывая жёсткую шкуру и пытаясь дотянуться до глотки противника.  
Месамбр, благоразумно отползший от двух чудовищ в сторону, чтобы не быть растоптанным, ошарашенно смотрел на эту грызню. Как будто мало ему было одного демона, как на его голову ещё свалился второй, который, хоть и явно мельче, но гораздо свирепее, насколько видел мужчина.  
В схватке, меж тем, обозначился победитель — зелёно-красный демон смог наконец повалить оппонента и яростно вгрызся тому в глотку. Противный хруст, рёв, сорвавшийся на хрип - и всё было кончено.  
Уже поднявшись на ноги, Месамбр поднял меч, готовясь дорого продавать свою шкуру, но тварь, оставшаяся в живых, не торопилась нападать, жадно хапнув окровавленной пастью несколько крупных кусков мяса второго демона. Рыцаря смерти передёрнуло — ещё и каннибал. Какая мерзость.  
Демон повернулся в сторону син'дорай, совершенно неожиданно выпрямившись и встав на задние лапы, и досадливо рыкнул:

— Ми, чтоб тебя демоны драли, сколько можно геройствовать!

Всё тело адски болело, следы от когтей твари зарастать будут не очень быстро — даже с учётом регенерации. Выйдя из формы метаморфозы, охотник устало посмотрел на ошарашенного друга и не сдержался от того, чтобы съязвить:

— Ну, вот ты и познакомился с очаровательной зверушкой, что сидит в моей голове. Милашка, правда? — Посерьёзнев, Ан подошёл к приятелю, пошатываясь и еле стоя на ногах, и рявкнул: — Не смей больше так делать! Одиночные прикрывания отрядов входят у тебя в плохую привычку. Пошли на базу.. герой.


	11. Interest/hobby / Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Эдгар Туниянц - ~Романс о любви~

Музыка разливалась по большой зале, доставляя своим звучанием истинное наслаждение. Разбойник умиротворённо щурился, облокотившись на перила балкона — что ни говори, а в Сурамаре знали толк в вине, музыке и роскоши.  
Пирату не так часто доводилось слушать игру на фортепиано, которое он в детстве любил гораздо больше всех прочих музыкальных инструментов — позже эту любовь завоевала и гитара, заняв в списке интересов мужчины не самое последнее место. Фай с юности проникся любовью к музыке: она позволяла передавать все свои эмоции без слов, являясь наилучшим их выражением.  
 _Особенно — когда слова тяжело подобрать, но сказать хочется._  
Файрил обвел залу взглядом, ища чернокнижника и найдя его что-то неторопливо обсуждавшим с парой гостей. Почувствовав на себе взгляд разбойника, шал'дорай поднял глаза, но смотревшего не увидел и чуть нахмурился, а син'дорай, внезапно ощутивший прилив сентиментальности, беззвучной тенью скользнул в сторону фортепиано.  
Договориться с тапером большого труда не составило — особенно с учётом увесистой аргументации в виде некоторого количества золота.

— В наше неспокойное время.. — разнёсся по зале негромкий бархатный голос, легко покрывая шум и заставляя гостей обернуться к его источнику. Разбойник продолжил, неспешно шагая вдоль борта фортепиано: — ..у нас находится не так много возможностей побыть с близкими и сказать им, насколько они нам дороги. Предлагаю исправить этот момент. Пусть лучше каждый раз будет лишним, а не недостающим. И в качестве личного примера начну первым. — Мужчина остановился рядом со стулом у инструмента и окинул взглядом присутствующих. — Сегодняшнюю мелодию я посвящаю тому, кто терзает моё сердце и заставляет его биться чаще.

Закончив пафосную речь, Фай сел за фортепиано и, чуть сощурившись, опустил руки на клавиши.  
 _Пусть душа говорит._  
Спокойная, немного грустная мелодия разнеслась по залу, затрагивая в каждом присутствующем невидимую струну, заставляя задуматься о словах пирата. И уж определённо слова син'дорай достигли ушей того, кому они предназначались.  
Чернокнижник, уши которого сейчас пылали от смущения, стиснув бокал, осторожно отошёл к стене, пытаясь под неё мимикрировать и вообще сбежать отсюда вон. Но попытка закончилась провалом.

— Эх, кузен, а мне такие концерты никто не устраивал. — Раздался у Нинурата над ухом насмешливый голос. — Где ты его нашёл, покажи место. Я тоже такого хочу. А то таааааак одиноооооко что-то в последнее время, - ехидно протянул маг.

— Саль, иди к демонам! Меньше по своим вертепам шастать надо, может, и задержится кто-нибудь! - Зашипел мужчина, явно желая, чтобы родственник провалился по означенному адресу и дал ему возможность слинять. — И вообще, с чего ты взял, что это мне адресовано! Я тут абсолютно не при делах!

Маг звучно фыркнул, приобняв родича за плечи:

— Цвет твоих ушей прям показывает, насколько ты тут "не при делах", братец.

Шал'дорай вспыхнул ещё сильнее, присоединив для ровного цвета ещё и щёки, но достаточно едкого ответа, видимо, не придумал, поэтому сердито отвернулся, рассматривая выступавшего в необычном для него амплуа Файрила.  
Головорез играл, полуприкрыв глаза и явно ведомый сейчас вдохновением; руки пирата, совершенно не похожие на руки музыканта, танцевали по клавишам инструмента, извлекая из него нежную мелодию, звенящую в воздухе в полной тишине.  
Мелодия, хрупкая, как тонкий лёд, обещающая что-то, мягкая, словно перья райской птицы, плавно достигла последних аккордов, после чего в зале на несколько секунд повисла пауза, сменившаяся аплодисментами.  
Пират театрально раскланялся, благодаря публику, и в следующий момент растворился среди гостей, привычно скрывшись в тенях.  
Чернокнижник, наконец избавившийся от навязчивого общества кузена и уже совсем было выскользнувший из зала, почувствовал, как его подхватили под локоть, а рядом с ухом раздалось вкрадчивое урчание:

— А теперь, о неугасимое пламя души моей, я хотел бы пообщаться с тобой наедине..


	12. Bag / Mask / Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> [OST "World of Warcraft: Cataclysm"] Russell Brower, Derek Duke, Neal Acree, David Arkenstone, Glenn Stafford - Night Song

Разбойник сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, и в очередной раз перебирал собственную походную сумку в ожидании чернокнижника, которого неугомонный маг снова ангажировал для обсуждения "важного семейного вопроса". Пират, уставший ждать и общаться с окружающей неприкрыто пялящейся на него аристократией, ушёл ждать ночнорожденного в покои.  
Аккуратно лежащие в отдельном кармане камни возвращения… пачка перевязанных свитков с поручениями… нож для снятия шкур, прикреплённый ремешками к стенке сумки… несколько бутылок из небьющегося стекла с исцеляющими зельями собственного изготовления… связка ключей в одном кармашке с отмычками ( _нет, он конечно способен вскрыть замки и другими способами, но так определённо удобнее!_ )... дымовые шашки (сколько ещё было распихано по тайным карманам в одежде самого пирата - отдельный вопрос)... бережно хранимая в футляре расчёска в комплекте с резинками..  
Так, секунду, а _это_ что?  
Под определение _"это"_ попала изящная полумаска с красивым узором. Файрил хмыкнул и достал маску из сумки.  
Сзади с шумом открылась и через секунду грохнула о косяк дверь, заставив обернуться.

— Как он меня достал за сегодня, _(непереводимое идиоматическое выражение)_! — шумно выдохнул Нинурат и переключился уже на самого разбойника. — А всё ты виноват со…

— Хэй, смотри, что я нашёл у себя, — Фай перебил кипящего чернокнижника и надел полумаску, кокетливо поправив выбившуюся прядь волос.

Набравший в грудь воздуха для уничижительной тирады ночнорожденный запнулся, глядя на перемены в облике головореза, под чарами маски выглядящего как шал’дорай — волосы приобрели снежно-белый оттенок, светло-фиолетовую кожу украшал яркий узор татуировок… Неизменными остались лишь наглая ухмылка и нахальный взгляд фиолетовой дымки глаз.

— Если бы ты надел эту дрянь не при мне!..

— Да-да, знаю, что ты всегда готов показать мне свою.. _горячую любовь._ — Пират встал с кровати, кошачьим неуловимым движением оказываясь рядом с Нинуратом, и приобнял его за плечи. — Предлагаю послать их всех к демонам и пойти подышать свежим воздухом и прогуляться под ночным небом. Покажешь мне поподробнее город, вина купим…

Вопреки ожиданиям син’дорай, который уже заготовил отповедь о пользе свежего воздуха и романтических прогулках, чернокнижник отнёсся к идее покинуть фуршет сразу с энтузиазмом, явно не горя жаждой сегодня продолжать общение с гостями.  
Воздух на улице был приятно прохладным, — особенно после душного помещения — чего нельзя было сказать об импульсивных фразах шал’дорай, костерящего кузена — “Чтоб ему к демонам провалиться! Любит нос совать куда не просят!” — и самого головореза — “Ты ещё со своим.. со своей музыкой этой! Надо обязательно было выпендриться!” — на чём свет стоит и пропуская мимо ушей попытки Файрила как-то вклиниться в гневную речь чернокнижника. Разбойник, которому довольно быстро надоело слушать эмоциональные тирады партнёра, кинул быстрый взгляд по сторонам, убеждаясь в отсутствии свидетелей, и, рывком притянув к себе мужчину, вновь прибег к радикальным методам водворения тишины.

— Претензии ты мне можешь высказать потом, а сейчас — давай насладимся прекрасным вечером, — обжёг кожу ночнорожденного горячий воздух, когда Фай чуть отстранился от губ шал’дорай.

— Я тебя ненавижу, сволочь, — прошипел в ответ Нинурат.

Дальнейший маршрут, преодолённый неторопливым шагом, мужчины говорили всё же о красотах Сурамара.  
Они уже почти дошли до магазина, где, по словам чернокнижника, продавалось лучшее в этой части города вино, как откуда-то сбоку донесся пьяный голос:

— Эй, принцесса, шикарное платьице!

Разбойник предупредительно цапнул резко развернувшегося в ту сторону шал’дорай под локоть, прошипев:

— Лишние трупы дурно повлияют на репутацию, не трогай.

Нинурат смерил ледяным взглядом компанию, где был говоривший, и презрительно скривился. Но даже такой реакции хватило его крепко подвыпившим сородичам.

— Слышь, ты чо на нас так смотришь? Не уважаешь совсем что ли?

Согласный неодобрительный гул нетрезвых голосов поддержал говорившего, а сама компания решила попытаться зажать наглую, как им казалось, парочку в угол, дабы проучить.  
 _И, как назло, никакой стражи поблизости._  
Пират настороженно наблюдал за ними, не вслушиваясь в то, что нёс задира из прицепившихся к ним ребят, которые, к неудовольствию головореза, перекрыли почти все маршруты к бегству, — при таком численном перевесе оставалось действовать только так — оставив минимум простора для воображения, как сбежать.

— Мужики, хотите, фокус покажу? — переключил на себя внимание пьяной компании Файрил, нагло скалясь.

Неожиданное переключение темы чуть дезориентировало наступавших ночнорожденных, и недоумённые нетрезвые взгляды остановились на син’дорай, который, крепче вцепившись в руку чернокнижника, эффектным жестом швырнул на землю между ними и компанией дымовую шашку и, пользуясь замешательством, возникшим в рядах оппонентов, привычно накрыл себя и Нинурата скрывающим покровом.

— Бежим.

К счастью, короткого спринта до соседней улицы было достаточно — благо там ещё и оказался патруль, к коему шал’дорай не преминул обратиться, сообщив о нарушителях покоя. Глядя вслед уходящим стражам, мужчины пришли к выводу, что с прогулками на сегодня, пожалуй, следует заканчивать.  
В поместье они вернулись заполночь. Часть купленного вина была распита по пути от торговца до дома, где оба эльфа добрались до комнаты, проявляя чудеса маскировки (не без помощи покрова теней, конечно), — общаться с гостями и роднёй желания всё ещё не наблюдалось — и где потом сидели остаток ночи на балконе, любуясь на звёзды, дегустируя продукты винной промышленности Сурамара и вполголоса обсуждая всё на свете. И совсем под утро, накинув на непривычно мирно задремавшего у него на плече чернокнижника пиджак, разбойник подумал, что, пожалуй, ради таких моментов и стоит жить.


	13. Sanctuary / Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Otep - Special Pets
> 
> 18+

За окнами давно уже вступила в свои права ночь, укрыв землю тёмным покрывалом, усыпанным крупными звёздами, и принеся с собой прохладу после тёплого летнего дня.  
В комнате, освещённой парой настенных светильников, царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь периодическим шелестом страниц и редким поскрипыванием пера — чернокнижник не расставался со своими свитками и фолиантами даже во время короткого периода отдыха, выдавшегося в ходе военной кампании. Разбойник, вытащивший ночнорожденного до своего тайного убежища, находившегося в укромном уголке родных лесов Вечной Песни, — отсвечивать в главном поместье и общаться с дальними родичами он не горел желанием, предпочтя их обществу отдых вместе с ночнорожденным в уютно обустроенном домике — лежал на широкой кровати и читал.. кажется, это была какая-то книга о разведении прыголапов.  
Библиотека в убежище Файрила была довольно обширная и занимала буквально отдельную комнату на первом этаже. По соседству с оной располагались спальня и небольшая кухня. В подвальных помещениях хранились припасы и находилась оружейная.  
Порядок во всём строении поддерживался за счёт магических помощников, бесшумными тенями изредка мелькавшими в доме.  
Разбойник, потерев переносицу, кинул взгляд в сторону партнёра:

— Нинурат, а ты никогда не хотел завести какого-нибудь питомца? Котика, например…

Шал'дорай, не отрываясь от своих свитков, буркнул:

— Мне и одного мартовского кота хватает, куда мне ещё…

Пират тихо хмыкнул под нос и, отложив книгу на тумбочку, поднялся с кровати и подошёл к чародею со спины.

— Тогда удели "мартовскому коту" немного своего драгоценного времени, — низкий урчащий шёпот обжёг ухо и щёку чернокнижника, заставив пробежать волну мурашек вниз вдоль позвоночника, а сильные руки нахально поднырнули под домашнюю рубашку мужчины. Ночнорожденный чуть хлопнул по ним и отодвинул стул, вынуждая головореза сделать несколько шагов назад. Вставший шал’дорай, глянув в хищно прищуренные глаза Файрила, сделал пару шагов, сокращая расстояние между собой и син’дорай, и с силой толкнул его в грудь:

— Сволочь ты ненасытная!

Покладисто поддавшийся толчку в грудь пират цапнул Нинурата за запястье, увлекая за собой на кровать. Чародей, не успевший опомниться от подобной выходки, в секунду оказался подмят под разбойника, довольно блеснувшего зелёными глазами:

— Поймал…

— Кто кого?.. — чернокнижник дёрнул за воротник рубашки эльфа крови, притягивая его к себе и жадно целуя.

Сбивающееся в затяжном поцелуе дыхание, одежда, мешающая касаться желанного тела партнёра, срывается нетерпеливыми движениями и отшвыривается куда-то в сторону. Укусы на шее и ключицах расцветают на коже короткими вспышками боли. Шал’дорай внезапным ловким движением опрокидывает пирата на спину, забираясь сверху и опершись ладонями на плечи, притирается бёдрами к чужим бёдрам.  
 _Аркана встречается со скверной._  
Син’дорай по-звериному скалит клыки и низко рычит, сбивая ладони чародея на покрывало, рывком подавшись вперёд и ловя губы Нинурата кусачим поцелуем. Чародей, на секунду опережающий разбойника, заводит руку назад, обхватив ладонью напряжённый член головореза, и сильно двигает бёдрами одновременно с жадным движением впившихся стальной хваткой в бёдра рук партнёра. Нетерпеливый порыв отозвался короткой острой болью, заставившей замереть на пару секунд, после чего, упрямо двинувшись, изогнуться со стоном, сильные пальцы, дёрнувшие назад гриву тёмных волос, вынуждают открыть шею навстречу прикосновениям острых клыков и горячих губ.  
 _Танцуй со мной._  
Судорожно вдыхаемый воздух, резкие, порывистые движения навстречу друг другу, горящие следы от укусов и царапин, что остаются от впивающихся в разгорячённую кожу ногтей, тесно прижимающиеся друг к другу тела.  
 _Ближе._  
Кажется, что воздух искрит от этой всепоглощающей страсти. По телам от каждого касания, каждого движения пробегают разряды тока.  
 _Горячо._  
Срывающиеся с губ стоны вперемешку со звериным низким рычанием, на языке в какой-то момент чувствуется металлический привкус. Дыхание обжигает кожу, боль добавляет свою изысканную нотку в достижение высшей точки.  
 _Мой._  
Вспышка.

Касания кончиками пальцев по чувствительной, разгорячённой коже вынуждают шал'дорай чуть выгнуться навстречу руке, приоткрывая глаза, смерив довольно щурящегося головореза взглядом фиолетовых глаз, и усмехнуться, негромко проронив:

— Ну, с котами вроде всё понятно.. А вот пёсика я, пожалуй, заведу.


	14. Potion / The choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Epidemic Sound - Juggernaut March

В тени навеса, неподалёку от алхимической лавки, пират колдовал над очередной порцией самопальных зелий исцеления, в обиходе носивших название "Алый Фиал". Накануне, проведя ревизию походной сумки, он обнаружил, что у него в запасах осталось всего одна банка, что было непозволительно мало.  
Мурлыкая под нос, разбойник смешивал в чуть подогретом на магическом угольке котелке необходимые для зелья ингредиенты, методично помешивая получающееся варево, и, совсем уж под конец приготовления, привычно добавил немного рома, — важный закрепляющий ингредиент — после чего ловко разлил алую жидкость в заранее приготовленные банки. Теперь надо дать чуть остыть — и готово. Притушив магический уголёк, син'дорай спрятал его в сумку — недавнее приобретение здорово облегчало жизнь, и оставлять его где попало не стоило.  
Улыбнувшись одобрительно глядевшей сверху пожилой тролльке, — учительнице алхимии, насколько он знал — Файрил только сейчас обратил внимание, что вокруг становится излишне суетливо и многолюдно. А через несколько секунд пронёсшийся в воздухе звук боевого горна подтвердил его подозрения — что-то случилось.  
Забыв о приготовленных банках, мужчина схватил сумку и поспешил на общий сбор, не услышав за спиной "Эй, зелья забыл!" от женщины.  
 _Альянс опять решил попробовать на зуб обороноспособность Орды._  
Многочисленные стычки порядочно вымотали отбившихся от основной боевой группы мужчин, сейчас стремившихся к ней вернуться — вдвоём много не навоюешь. Ныли перевязанные полученные с начала вторжения раны — не особо серьёзные, но досаждающие.

— ..хорошо, что не потребовались зелья. Чёрт бы побрал эти внезапные сборы, — ворчал Фай.

— Может, всё же возьмёшь камень здоровья? — кинул на него взгляд рядом идущий ночнорожденный.

— Да не, зелье есть, нормально, хватит. Ну и тут идти три шага, не пригодится, — отмахнулся головорез.

Внезапно над головами взвился яркий огонёк осветительной ракеты, а рядом по каменной кладке ударила стрела, заставляя отпрянуть обратно за разрушенный кусок стены.  
Быстрый взгляд, брошенный из-за угла, наткнулся на атакующих — охотник ворген и ночной эльф воин, притом последний стремительно приближался к укрытию.  
 _Раз они хотят драки - они её получат._  
Рядом низко заурчал демон Бездны, призванный чернокнижником и принявший на себя первый удар воина, лихо преодолевшего препятствие и заставившего эльфов резко отпрянуть в разные стороны, за пределы досягаемости двуручного меча.  
 _Танг!_  
Разбойник едва разминулся с выпущенной охотником стрелой.  
 _Танг!_  
Плечо вспыхнуло острой болью.  
 _Надо заняться милой собачкой, пока она не доставила ещё больше неприятностей._

Огонёк осветительной ракеты всё ещё препятствовал хождению в тенях и пират, перекатившись под оружием атаковавшего его ночного эльфа, рванулся к воргену. Свистнула над головой, срезав прядь светлых волос, ещё одна стрела. Сверкнул взгляд янтарных глаз, охотник ловко отпрыгнул от Файрила, выпустив ещё пару стрел едва ли не в упор — куртка из плотной кожи смягчила удар, но охнувшего от боли эльфа всё равно развернуло от его силы. Бок обожгло, скрипнувший зубами разбойник нырнул в тени и вновь атаковал врага.

_"Зря ты вышел из света…"_

Внезапно вынырнувший из теней сбоку пират оказался не самым приятным сюрпризом для оппонента, совсем неприятным — клинки, вспоровшие шею. Захрипев, ворген зачем-то попытался дотронуться до шеи, как будто не верил, что его достал этот наглый син’дорай.  
Эльф, хрипло выдохнув, окинул поле боя взглядом и на секунду похолодел от ужаса — у Нинурата бой против воина явно не задался. Демонические браслеты валялись в стороне, сам чернокнижник пребывал без сознания, а ночной эльф заносил оружие для финального удара.  
Выстрел из пистоля заставил его передумать, раздробив локоть. Он было развернулся в сторону Файрила, но тот не стоял на одном месте, снова нырнув в тени и оказавшись за спиной у оппонента.

_“Ни одна тварь не смеет трогать тех, кто мне дорог!”  
_

Распоротое от уха до уха горло воина стало завершающей точкой в этом бою.

Тяжело опустившись рядом с шал’дорай на колени, разбойник бегло осмотрел его и облегчённо выдохнул — хоть на его скуле расцветала синева от зуботычины, но ночнорожденный был жив. Покопавшись в сумке, пират достал зелье — тот самый последний бутылёк, что у него оставался — и, поддерживая голову Нинурата, зубами открыл бутыль и аккуратно влил жидкость в его рот.  
“Алый Фиал” подействовал достаточно быстро, особенно вместе с осторожными похлопываниями по щекам. Пришедший в себя чародей обнаружил склонившегося над собой обеспокоенного эльфа крови с живописно изгвазданным кровью лицом и не менее живописно торчащими из плеча и бока стрелами, одежда вокруг которых набрякла кровью. Чернокнижник подозревал, что сам выглядит не сильно лучше. Приподнявшись на локтях, Нинурат осмотрелся. Попавшая в поле зрения пустая банка из-под зелья заставила его прищуриться. Шал’дорай помнил слова разбойника про то, что у него оставалось _только одно зелье_ , и, судя по общему самочувствию чародея, использовал Фай его _не на себя_.  
Чернокнижник резким движением выбросил руку, вцепившись в воротник пирата и, притянув его ближе к себе, прошипел:

— Не смей мне тут сдохнуть, я тебе ещё недостаточно жизнь испортил!

Криво усмехнувшийся головорез, пошатывающийся от боли, кое-как встал на ноги, помогая подняться и ночнорожденному.

— Три шага, говоришь, да?!

— Три. Кто ж знал.. что оно затянется так, — сипло выдохнул син’дорай и внезапно к чему-то прислушался, жестом остановив набравшего было воздуха для отповеди Нинурата. — Если есть идеи, как.. побыстрее отсюда свалить — самое.. время их озвучить. Иначе мы скоро окажемся.. в тёплой компании наших альянсовских друзей.

Вариант у шал’дорай был только один — призвать из Круговерти Пустоты демоническую лошадь, на которой обычно перемещался он сам. Скакуну, конечно, не очень понравились два всадника разом, но это чернокнижника волновало слабо.  
Головорез одной рукой крепко вцепился в луку на седле, выдохнув сквозь зубы и закрыв глаза. Пульсирующая боль остервенело клевала плечо и бок, но сил оставаться в сознании пока хватало. Остаётся надеяться, что до лагеря он дотянет, иначе у чародея будет совсем неудобное для перевозки полумёртвое тело. Слушая ворчание чародея в духе “следовало тебя оставить там, пока у меня был такой шанс”, — нотки беспокойства сурамарец старался прятать — разбойник чуть приоткрыл глаза и рваным движением накрыл руку Нинурата, которой тот поддерживал эльфа, не давая свалиться с седла.

_«Спасибо.»_


	15. Fading / Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Rammstein - Schtiel
> 
> 18+

День выдался жарким, даже на фоне прочих в этом тропическом климате — на небе не было ни облачка, а о ветре оставалось только мечтать. Впрочем, на пристани лёгкий ветерок всё же наблюдался, разгоняя почти звенящий от жа́ра воздух. Разбойник, решивший посвятить в кои-то веки свободный день расширению кругозора и почерпнуть информации о местных видах трав от местных жителей, уже успел нагуляться по городу сполна. Свой экскурс по столице он начал с общения со знакомым зандаларом, мастером Фла, одним из местных травников, который решил пополнить копилку знаний пирата рассказом о уже немного известном тому растении — морском стебле, порекомендовав ещё пообщаться с моряками на пристани. От террасы ремесленников маршрут до оной лежал через половину древнего города, и за то время, что у мужчины занял путь туда, он успел порадоваться, что сегодня заплёл волосы в высокую косу; рубашку же син'дорай после трети проделанной дороги решительно стащил и завязал на поясе — обгореть ему не грозило, но так терпеть жару было попроще.  
По итогам общения с коллегами по мореплаванию Файрил уяснил для себя, что морской стебель служит своеобразным маячком: местные моряки (да и рыбаки, выходящие в море, тоже) перед очередным рейсом отдавали своим близким цветок этой травы, а стебель бережно хранили при себе. Если стебель попадал в морскую воду — цветок вял, таким образом показывая, что скорее всего моряк погиб и не вернётся.  
Поднимаясь вверх от террасы посланников по бесконечным лестницам, — _в Дазар'алоре их было чертовски много!_ — разбойник обдумывал полученную информацию. Магическое свойство у травы было очень полезным, и головорез пожалел, что такое растение не растёт в Калимдоре или Восточных Королевствах.  
До дома, что они с Нинуратом снимали у местных жителей, пират добрался уже под вечер — от квартала ремесленников здание находилось неблизко.  
Во время ужина син'дорай не преминул рассказать чернокнижнику о необычном свойстве травы, но тот не сильно заинтересовался, возведя очи горе:

— Когда ты уже что-то полезное читать сядешь, опять местный фольклор по улицам собираешь...

Файрила несколько задел подобный ответ — он эту информацию бесполезной не считал, особенно с учётом частых экспедиций на дальние острова для добычи азерита.  
И очередная из которых свалилась на его голову буквально через несколько дней.  
В день экспедиции шал'дорай ушёл из дома по делам совсем рано, пока не начался солнцепёк. Хоть это и было не на руку проснувшемуся позже головорезу, но не помешало перед уходом оставить на столе в комнате Нинурата цветок морского стебля, — небольшой, чем-то немного похожий на хризантему, с тонкими нежно-розовыми лепестками — положив рядом с ним короткую записку. Стебель же от растения был аккуратно убран в сумку.

_"Вот и проверим, как работают местные приметы"._

Экспедиция проходила достаточно предсказуемо и привычно — даже Альянс докучал меньше, чем обычно, хотя опасные моменты были. Простреленное назойливым вражеским охотником плечо на корабле обработали и перевязали, оставив более серьёзное лечение до прибытия в город.

_< незадолго до прибытия в столицу. Ночь.>_

Не спалось. Совсем. То ли мешали шаги кого-то из команды, беспокоящие чуткий слух пирата, то ли смутное чувство тревоги, когтистыми лапками царапающее внутри груди, беспокоило и не давало уснуть...  
Поворочавшись с боку на бок, эльф выругался сквозь зубы и, поднявшись с койки, вышел на палубу.  
 _Подозрительно многолюдно для ночного времени…_  
Но головорез, не один год сам проведший на кораблях, уже и сам понял, что его беспокоило.  
Ряд крайне важных признаков указывал на надвигающуюся бурю — начиная от сильного порывистого ветра, треплющего волосы, до вспышек пока ещё далёких молний в стороне.  
Когти на душе заскребли ещё сильнее. Син'дорай снедало дурное предчувствие. Он отказался уходить обратно в каюты, пожелав помочь в подготовке корабля к шторму.  
Через пару часов происходящее вокруг невозможно было описать иначе чем "кромешный ад" — в тропиках бури были гораздо более сильными, чем в другом климате. Корабль швыряло по огромным волнам точно крохотную щепку, пока в один прекрасный момент не приложило о подводную скалу одного из многочисленных островов в водах неподалёку от Зулдазара, расколов надвое.

*******

_< утро следующего дня. Столица>  
_  
Ночнорожденный, облокотившись на спинку стула, листал увесистую книжку по растениям, которую, поколебавшись, всё же приобрёл у местного травника предыдущим днём, и пил кофе. В конце концов, информация лишней не будет, даже если это чёртов фольклор.

_"Даже если эта магия не работает — сохрани до моего возвращения. Ф."_

Чернокнижник раздражённо дёрнул ухом, перелистнув страницу. Романтик хренов.  
Но тем не менее цветок, после дня колебаний, мужчина всё же положил ближе к светильнику, решив, что от него не убудет. Потянувшись в очередной раз за кружкой, Нинурат мимолётно скользнул взглядом по предмету эксперимента.  
Цветок лежал на бумаге, скукожив завядшие лепестки.  
Шал'дорай успел взять кружку и отпить из неё, прежде чем до него дошло, что он только что увидел.  
 _Стоп, что?!_  
Ночнорожденный стукнул кружкой о стол, воззрившись на увядший цветок. Нет, ему это кажется.. всё же было в порядке, когда он уходил спать поздно ночью!..  
Кинув книгу на стол, шал'дорай вскочил со стула. Надо сходить на пристань, узнать, вернулся ли экспедиционный корабль — разбойник сообщал о примерных сроках экспедиции и когда предположительно вернётся.  
Но в порту его тоже не порадовали — корабль не прибыл, а злосчастный цветок морского стебля, что был оставлен капитаном судна, под утро завял. Поэтому уважаемый союзник может не ждать погибший корабль.  
Мужчина не очень помнил, как добрался до дома, оглушённый сей новостью. Да быть не может. Наверное, на пристани что-то перепутали…

*******

_< середина следующего дня. Дазар'алор>_

Син'дорай плохо помнил прошедшие сутки. Хоть он не первый раз уже попадал в шторм, обычно всё проходило не так разрушительно.  
Из команды выбралось чуть больше половины, экспедиционный отряд уцелел полностью лишь чудом. Видимо, местные боги решили смилостивиться и поэтому две лодки, на которых собрались выжившие, не разбились в щепы там же у острова, а позднее, по завершении бури — благополучно смогли добраться до самой столицы, оказавшейся, слава Свету, достаточно близко, чтобы не помереть от обезвоживания и лихорадки.  
В порту на них смотрели как на воскресших мертвецов — оно и понятно было, почему. Обронённая мимоходом одним из троллей информация, что насчёт экспедиционного корабля к ним вчера уже заходили и им дали от ворот поворот, дескать, не ждать, дала Файрилу понимание, что чернокнижник цветок не выкинул — иначе бы, скорее всего, не появился тут.

_Беспокоился… Это.. приятно._

Плечо немилосердно дёргало, поэтому местным лекарям пират был чертовски рад. Остальные ссадины досаждали гораздо меньше, но отказываться от их лечения головорез не стал; после этого, получив от целителей банку с лекарством, которым следовало обрабатывать рану до полного исцеления, мужчина направился домой.  
Добравшегося до дома лишь под вечер уставшего син'дорай внутри ждала тишина, хотя ночнорожденный точно был дома — светящиеся окна в комнате весьма явно это показывали.

— Я вернулся! И даже живой... — Фай счёл нужным обозначить своё появление.

Нинурат сидел спиной к зашедшему в комнату мужчине за своим столом, преувеличенно увлечённо копаясь в свитках и делая вид, что не слышал разбойника. Было бы убедительно, если бы не подрагивающие кончики длинных ушей. Негромко хмыкнув, головорез скинул сумку недалеко от двери, мимоходом подумав, что завтра надо будет провести внеплановую ревизию оной.  
Шал'дорай хватило ровно до того момента, как разбойник отошёл к комоду в противоположном углу комнаты, вознамерившись достать себе сменную одежду.  
С шумом отодвинутый стул заставил эльфа крови обернуться на звук — и тут же он получил в лицо метко швырнутым Нинуратом цветком.

— Ты!.. Сволочь! Какого хрена ты устраиваешь такие фокусы?! — взорвался чернокнижник, яростно жестикулируя и гневно сверкая глазами. — Проверить приметы он решил, чтоб тебе провалиться!..

Пират, усмехнувшись, — _вот такое поведение уже было ожидаемым_ — в пару шагов преодолел расстояние между собой и кипящим от праведного гнева ночнорожденным и обнял его.

— Хэй, ты обо мне так волнуешься, я тронут…

Ряд ёмких характеристик на родном наречии, обрушившийся на головореза вместе с градом ударов по рукам и груди, был призван донести до "самоуверенной блондинистой сволочи", где видел его чернокнижник. Один из тычков угодил по недолеченному плечу, заставив Файрила скривиться от стрельнувшей боли. Нинурат, очевидно, заметил реакцию и чуть поутих — дубасить, во всяком случае, прекратил. После короткой паузы, однако, пихнул разбойника в грудь, пытаясь высвободиться из объятий:

— Отпусти меня уже наконец!

Эльф крови выполнил сиё требование только после того как коротко чмокнул в губы вырывающегося шал'дорай.  
Направившемуся в ванную комнату пирату в спину раздалось едкое "Что, неужели не накупался ещё?". Оставив остроту ночнорожденного без ответа, головорез прикрыл дверь в ванную и стащил одежду, кинув её в корзину для стирки — заниматься этим он будет уже завтра.  
Правда, всё ещё болящее плечо достаточно ощутимо сковывало свободу движений, не позволяя полноценно самостоятельно помыться, и осознавший это син’дорай понял, что ему не помешает немного помощи.  
Не сказать что чернокнижник отнёсся с большим энтузиазмом к просьбе Файрила, но отказывать в том, чтобы помочь ему, не стал, сопровождая процесс помывки ворчанием, что “вот только нянькой я ещё и не был”.

— У тебя неплохо получается, между прочим, — не сдержался от лёгкого подтрунивания пират.

— Не испытывай свою судьбу, Фай, — процедил Нинурат, цапнув эльфа крови за волосы и чуть оттянув назад его голову.

Головорез усмехнулся, щурясь и пока не делая попыток освободиться:

— Судьба в твоём исполнении слишком соблазнительна, чтобы не провоцировать..

Шал’дорай, выпустив волосы, чуть пихнул его в спину, буркнув:

— Помыться он значит не может, а на флирт силы есть. Вот и домывайся сам, Казанова хренов.

И, развернувшись к разбойнику спиной, ночнорожденный успел сделать пару шагов по направлению к двери, про себя сетуя на намоченную водой домашнюю одежду. Внезапно его плечи обвили крепкие руки, а ухо обжёг шёпот:

— Хэй, “Судьба”, куда это ты собрался? В конце концов, я чуть не утонул.. как насчёт последнего желания утопающего?..

— Убери от меня руки, сволочь, — попытался освободиться чародей, но син’дорай, по обыкновению, проигнорировал эти попытки, вжав партнёра в ближайшую стенку, заставляя его опереться на выставленные руки, и цепочкой лёгких укусов пройдясь вверх по шее к мочке уха. Шумный выдох, вырвавшийся у чернокнижника, и чуть запрокинутая назад голова только подхлестнули разбойника, порывистым движением сорвавшего с шал’дорай рубашку и отшвырнувшего оную куда-то в сторону. Удержав попытку ночнорожденного развернуться к нему лицом, Файрил с сильным нажимом огладил его бока и нырнул ладонями под пояс домашних шаровар, стаскивая их с партнёра. Коротко сжав ягодицы Нинурата, пират на секунду прихватил клыками кожу на его загривке и медленно опустился на одно колено позади, прочертив языком вдоль позвоночника выгнувшегося и шумно выдохнувшего от прикосновения чародея влажную дорожку.  
Внезапный несильный укус за зад заставил ночнорожденного зашипеть от неожиданности и полуобернуться на головореза:

— Какого демона ты тво.. Ах!..

Язык, с нажимом скользнувший между ягодиц вниз, по чувствительным тканям промежности, и после короткой паузы вернувшийся выше с переходом к настойчивым ласкам напрягшегося колечка мышц, выбил из выгнувшегося навстречу прикосновениям шал’дорай стон, заставив вцепиться в волосы разбойника. Добавившиеся к этим ласкам поглаживания и стимуляция льнущего к животу члена заставили чародея закусить губу, давя неприлично громкий стон, и впиться пальцами в стену, непроизвольно слегка царапая её.  
Чернокнижник, чуть потерявшийся в ощущениях, вряд ли сказал бы, в какой момент головорез выпрямился, высвободившись из хвата стиснувшей его волосы руки. Кожу на загривке и шее обожгло частым, хриплым дыханием, крепкие пальцы сильно сжали бедро Нинурата, подавшегося в нетерпеливом порыве навстречу горячей плоти. Протяжный стон смешался с низким рычанием, вибрацией отозвавшимся под коленями, заставив сильнее вжаться в бёдра партнёра. Эльф крови, впившись клыками в основание шеи, с силой нажал на поясницу ночнорожденного, вынуждая выгнуться ещё сильнее, и, едва справившись с волной игл, как будто хлыстом прошедших по спине, мощно двинул бёдрами, сначала задавая не слишком торопливый темп, максимально глубоко проникая в тесное горячее нутро шал’дорай, постепенно ускоряясь.  
Внутри разгоралась искра острого, сладкого удовольствия, спазмами скручивающая живот и поднимающаяся выше, сбивающая дыхание и вынуждающая обоих мужчин двигаться в унисон, вздрагивая от всё чаще пронизывающих тела разрядов тока, в какой-то момент накрыв их вспышкой экстаза.

_< чуть позже, на кухне>_

Только закончивший обрабатывать и перевязывать плечо разбойника ночнорожденный отвесил ему несильный подзатыльник, заработав удивлённый взгляд, и сел рядом за стол, цапнув свою кружку с чаем.

— Великий первооткрыватель, чтоб тебя… Я, конечно, всё понимаю.. Но ты задолбал с такими выходками. В следующий раз утонешь — домой не приходи.


	16. Ancestral home / mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Πлачь Ʒемля - Дѣти лѣса

Никогда ещё родная земля не была настолько негостеприимной и опасной. Лёгкий ветерок, шаловливым котёнком прыголапа всегда носившийся между деревьев и кустов, тревожа листву и траву под ногами, сейчас жался к земле, испуганно убегая от нежити вместе со спешно отступавшими к городу квель'дорай.  
Белетэль оглянулся на соратников, что в мрачном молчании сидели, сбившись поплотнее для того, чтобы согреться. От отряда осталось меньше трети — остальные полегли в стычках с нежитью. Но даже смерть не принесла им покоя — поднятые вражескими некромантами, павшие теперь обратились против своих же собратьев, что приносило дополнительную дизмораль в ряды оборонявшихся.  
 _Так мало..._  
Покачав головой, рейнджер вновь обратил свой взгляд на тёмный лес, что оставался за ними. На боевых заданиях этот повеса и весельчак становился максимально собранным и сосредоточенным, лишь изредка позволяя себе отпускать шуточки.  
 _Только вот в этот раз было совсем не до них..._  
Длинные уши настороженно дёрнулись, вслушиваясь в обманчивую тишину поздних сумерек. Ни привычного уху пения птиц, ни стрёкота вечерних насекомых... Лишь только где-то внизу крутого холма, на вершине которого находилась опушка леса, где они остановились, доносился шум торопливо бегущих вод реки.  
 _Слишком тихо._  
Тишина давила своей неестественностью, заставляя эльфа нервничать. Неожиданно пробежавший ветерок донёс до Белета сладковатый до омерзения запах гнили, предупреждая о том, что нежить совсем рядом. Хрупнула одинокая ветка под тяжёлой ногой.  
 _Как они подкрались настолько тихо и так близко?!_  
Пальцы крепко сжались на рукояти лёгкого двуручного меча.

— У нас гости.

Понявшие, что их раскрыли, враги перестали скрываться, обрушившись на отряд как молот. Лязг оружия, хрипы нежити заполнили воздух.  
Короткий всхлип сбоку — и через полсекунды в рейнджера врезался кто-то из соратников. От силы неожиданного удара обоих отбросило к краю поляны, в сторону от врагов. Камни и земля на краю обрыва от веса двух эльфов пришли в движение, и через миг оба покатились по крутому склону вниз.  
Верх и низ несколько раз поменялись местами в этом стремительном падении прежде, чем рыжий квель'дорай ощутил короткую вспышку боли в затылке, и всё вокруг не погрузилось в темноту.

_< позднее ночью, где-то в лесах Вечной Песни>_

Мокро.  
И больно...  
Сознание возвращалось к Белетэлю медленно и неохотно. Над головой было усыпанное крупными алмазами звёзд ночное небо. Несколько раз моргнув, мужчина с трудом сел и закашлялся, отплёвываясь от воды. Всё тело ныло — скатывание вниз по каменному склону даром не прошло, и хорошо, если обойдётся без особых травм. Дотронувшись до затылка, эльф зашипел от боли — разбитая голова не относилась к списку того, чему он мог бы порадоваться.  
 _Ну хоть жив остался..._  
Опустив взгляд, он понял, что находится на мелководье реки, куда его вынесло стремительное течение. Интересно, где именно он сейчас находится?  
С трудом, сцепив зубы, квель'дорай поднялся на ноги. Как он с прискорбием понял, из оружия у него при себе сейчас остался только охотничий нож. Явно не самое лучшее средство обороны от нежити, поэтому придётся быть втройне осторожным. Осмотревшись, Белет нервно опустил уши — он не ожидал оказаться на территории родного дома. Ему хотелось надеяться, что семья успела уйти в город, когда всё это началось.  
 _Пройти мимо, не заглянув в дом, оказалось выше сил рейнджера, хоть он и понимал, что это небезопасно._  
Тихо прокравшись к зданию, мужчина осторожно заглянул внутрь. Было тихо, лишь где-то поскрипывали оконные створки.  
Гостиная встретила Белета прежней тишиной — и чудовищным разгромом. Порванные занавеси, перевёрнутая и разломанная мебель, осколки стёкол, стены в брызгах крови… Тут явно была драка. Под ногой шагнувшего вперёд квель'дорай что-то звякнуло.  
Меч отца. С которым добровольно он бы не расстался. Опустивший уши эльф поднял оружие, испачканное запёкшейся кровью. Что ж, совсем без потерь не обошлось. Видимо, отец прикрывал уходящую семью, отвлекая на себя внимание… Стиснув зубы, мужчина крепко сжал рукоять меча и тихо выдохнул.  
Внезапный блик на соседней стене привлёк внимание упавшего духом Белетэля.  
Зеркало. Треснувшее, перекосившееся, но уцелевшее во всём этом разгроме. На массивной раме и глади стекла темнели потёки крови.  
Рейнджер сделал пару шагов к зеркалу и протянул руку, зачем-то касаясь его в неясном сентиментальном порыве. С треснувшей поверхности на него посмотрел осунувшийся, растрёпанный и чумазый эльф.  
 _Да, не таким его помнило это зеркало и этот дом..._  
Задумавшийся мужчина не заметил движения за спиной и не услышал тихих шагов. И, наверное, пал бы жертвой собственной сентиментальности, если бы не увидел в отражении зеркала синеватый отблеск глаз и неясную тень.  
Резко отшатнувшись в сторону, он чудом избежал внезапной атаки. Крепкие когти ударили в то место, где он только что был, по инерции сильно ударяя в зеркало и разбивая его окончательно.  
Слегка оглушённый звоном разбившегося стекла Белет смотрел на напавшего на него врага.  
 _Отец._  
Точнее, то, чем он стал после воскрешения. Истерзанный, изломанный, но смертельно опасный.  
Обозлённая неудачей тварь оскалилась и, кособоко развернувшись, вновь атаковала. Но рейнджер уже успел опомниться от шока и неожиданности и встретил нежить во всеоружии, ловко отбив удар крепких когтей, а следующее, далёкое от изящества, движение меча обезглавило мертвяка. Тело, оставшееся без головы, неловко ещё раз взмахнуло когтистыми конечностями и тяжело рухнуло на пол.  
Опустивший меч Белет хрипло выдохнул и ногой перевернул отсечённую голову, молча некоторое время глядя на неё. На искажённые в посмертии черты до боли знакомого лица.  
Как бы то ни было, его отец погиб героем — для своей семьи точно. А эта тварь.. эта тварь не должна осквернять его память своим существованием.  
Подняв взгляд на остатки разбитого зеркала, квель'дорай качнул головой. Не думал он, что его прощание с отчим домом будет.. таким.  
 _Лучше бы он оставался в его памяти прежним — светлым, полным тепла, любви и семейного уюта..._  
Но однако больше предаваться воспоминаниям и медлить он не может, если не хочет сам стать частью этих самых воспоминаний.  
Выйдя из разорённого семейного гнезда, Белетэль сначала взглянул на небо, прикидывая в какую сторону ему двигаться к Луносвету, после чего решительно направился к лесу. Держаться крупных трактов сейчас было совсем небезопасно.  
На краю открытого пространства, перед тем, как скрыться среди деревьев, мужчина обернулся на дом и смотрел на него несколько долгих секунд, после чего, мотнув головой, нырнул в лес.


End file.
